Awareness
by madpeople-saidalice
Summary: Something happens, and Willow ends up in a reality that is not her own. Though the occurrences in this alternate reality seem frightening, through them she learns a lot about herself, and she takes that knowledge with her when she returns to her Sunnydale. Set immediately after "Doppelgangland". WARNING: GRAPHIC FEMSLASH (eventually).
1. Chapter 1

**Awareness, Chapter 1**

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**fan fiction**

**Set immediately after "Dopplegangland" in season 3. Oz did not take Willow back after she cheated on him with Xander, and Willow is dealing with the pain of that as well as the horrifying experience she underwent with Vamp Willow. Buffy and Angel are not together, but are on good terms. **

**Disclaimer: ****All names, characters, places, etc. belong to Joss Whedon and company. The story, however, is mine.**

**A/N: Just Willow=human Willow. Vamp Willow=vampire Willow (I know, that one is a stretch haha). Also, Vamp Willow exists not in the Wishverse but in a different universe altogether. **

The Scooby gang sat in the library as Giles hurriedly gathered his spell supplies. Willow stared blankly at the table in front of her, her mind, as always, going a mile a minute. She didn't know what to do about everything that had happened. She didn't know how she was supposed to respond or react. She plain didn't know how she was supposed to act.

Buffy had been staring at her best friend across the table, and she finally decided she couldn't stand the hollow look in the redhead's eyes.

"Will, sweetie, you are alright, yeah?" Buffy asked as she stood up and walked around the table. "You can talk to me if you need to," she said as she bent down beside Willow's chair and put a hand on her arm. Willow didn't turn to look at Buffy, and the blonde felt her friend's arm tense up at her touch.

"Willow, can you look at me, please?" Buffy pleaded, not removing her hand even though she sensed the redhead wasn't fond of the touch.

"I'm fine right now, Buffy," Willow said as she turned and stared into her best friend's hazel eyes. "Just have a lot on my mind." With that, she turned her head away from Buffy and moved her arm slightly to shake the blonde's hand off.

Buffy straightened up and looked at Xander. Both were uncomfortable with Willow's monotone speech and the fact that she had been so curt, but neither had any idea of what to do but wait. They had all just been through quite the strange experience, but for obvious reasons it affected Willow especially. She had the right to think too much and act a little out of character for a while.

"Well then, I believe that's everything we need," Giles said as he walked towards the table with a candle and a large book. "Buffy, if you'll just set this right there," he instructed as he handed her the white candle.

"So what's this spell going to do again, G-man? Put a deadbolt on some cosmic door?" Xander asked as he stood up.

"Essentially yes, that is what it will do, Xander. This should lock Willow's vampire counterpart in her own reality and prevent her from ever returning to ours," Giles explained as he shook out a pentagram with the earth he had in a jar.

Willow stood up out of her chair and pushed it into the table. "What can I do?" she asked, looking at Giles.

Giles thought and carefully chose the following words. "Willow, though I know you have a great desire to learn about magic, and I do often enlist your help in certain spells, I think it may be best if you sit this one out. You're a bit too close to the situation for my comfort."

"Okay," Willow murmured as she pulled her chair back out and sat down once again.

"Buffy, if you wouldn't mind helping me with this?" Giles inquired as he opened the spell book to the correct page.

"Um Giles, I'm not really one for the hocus pocus," Buffy said, looking at Giles questioningly.

"I know that," he conceded, "but this is really quite simple. All you need to do is clear your mind and say these words as I light this candle. I will do the rest."

Buffy looked down at the book for a moment then nodded. "Okay, seems easy enough. I mean, I battle the forces of darkness every night; pretty sure I can handle some reading." She looked at Xander and they both chuckled lightly.

"Magic is no joking matter, Buffy," Willow said quietly, and the three turned to look at her. "This one might be simple, but what Giles always says is true. Spells and spirits are not a toy."

"Of course, Will," Buffy said apologetically. "I understand." She turned to look at Giles with a serious expression on her face.

"Alright then," Giles said. "Xander, you can stay as long as you're silent. Buffy, if I can just get you to stand right here and let us both meditate together for a moment…"

Willow's mind was churning as Giles and Buffy did their best to clear theirs.

_Great, the one thing I was working on so I could be a special, useful part of the group, and now it's been taken away from me. I'm not crazy. I'm not insane. Yeah, maybe I'm a little upset, but I can handle the beginning of a basic locking spell. I don't get it. God, I don't belong here. I'm nothing special. I don't know who I am, but I can promise, no matter what, I know I'm nothing special. _

Suddenly, Willow couldn't think any more. All her mind could feel was a searing pain. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but she couldn't move her jaw. She couldn't move a muscle. She wasn't sure whether or not her eyes were open; she couldn't feel the lids but everything was pitch black. She was trapped, confused, scared out of her mind. Then she felt something cool on her cheek, and her mind went frighteningly dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awareness, Chapter 2**

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**fan fiction**

"God, I'm just so hungry," the dark-haired vampire said as he and his buddy walked across the street.

"Stop being such a pussy and do something about it then," the large bald vamp replied.

The two entered a dark alley and continued walking. "We're supposed to be a hunting team, jackass," the smaller vampire said.

"Yeah, well there hasn't been a lot of teamwork in our last few kills," the bald vampire retorted. "You've been doing none of the fighting and most of the eating."

"Dude, wait a sec. What's that?" the dark-haired vamp said as he pointed to a figure on the ground under a streetlamp.

The two vampires focused their attentions for a moment. "It's a human," the smaller one said.

"And she's still alive," the larger one continued. "That's strange. Maybe someone started roughing her up but got scared away or something before they could dig in."

"I don't know what happened, and I don't care," the other vampire told him. "All I know is that that is no longer a streetlamp. It's a neon sign saying 'free dinner!'"

The two vampires approached the motionless girl lying face down in the cobblestone alley, getting very excited about the prospect of the fresh, easy meal.

"Oh, look at that beautiful, pale neck just waiting for some bites," the smaller vampire said as he kneeled next to the girl's head and pulled back her thick red hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" the bald vamp asked as he yanked the smaller guy up by the back of his shirt. "You do not get first bite."

"Why the hell not?!" the dark-haired vampire yelled.

"Were you listening to me earlier? When I talked about the whole no fighting, all eating thing?"

Willow awoke to find herself lying on her stomach on a very uncomfortable surface. She felt the cold roughness of stone under her cheek. Opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings to realize she was in an unrecognizable alley. She could hear arguing from two male voices above her, neither of them familiar. Steeling herself for dizziness, she started to turn over and sit up.

She looked up the two men's bodies until her gaze reached their bumpy faces, and at that, she couldn't stop herself from screaming.

The two vampires turned to look at her, and much to Willow's surprise, began screaming themselves.

"Whoa, why are you shrieking like little girls? You're the vampires. I think I'm the one who's supposed to be afraid in this situation," Willow said in a loud voice as the two vampires quieted down.

"B-but you're a human," the bald vampire stuttered in disbelief.

"What are you? Who are you?" the dark-haired vamp asked Willow.

Willow looked at the two vampires who were obviously frightened of her. Her own fear started receding and she gained confidence as she spoke. "Right now, I'm just confused. Two vampires against one, defenseless, human girl. Shouldn't I be a bloody mess by now?"

The two vamps completely ignored Willow as they looked at each other in shock. "We have to take her to her," the larger vampire said to the smaller one.

"You're right," he replied.

"Wait, you have to do what? Take me to who?" Willow asked as the vampires cautiously approached her.

"You're coming with us," the bald one said, and then both vampires hiked the redhead up by her arms and, holding her by the shoulders, walked her back in the direction from which they came.

Willow and the two vampires arrived at a large warehouse and stopped in front of a steel door. The larger vampire knocked and then yelled in, "We've got a situation here that needs dealt with."

"What kind of situation?" a man's voice shouted out to them.

"Open the door and you'll see," the larger vampire replied, and the steel door opened to reveal a black vampire with an afro.

"Oh, my," the afro-vamp said in a surprised voice as he looked at Willow. "W-why don't you come in and stay by the door while I go tell her what's going on?" he stuttered, and then he ran away from the door into the darkness of the warehouse.

The two vampires pushed Willow in and then came in behind her and shut the door. The room they were in was completely dark, except for an area that looked like a stage and a dance floor, almost like…

"The Bronze," Willow whispered to herself.

"Quiet," the bald vampire uttered forcefully, and he gave Willow a sharp shove to emphasize his point. She fell forward a couple of feet, but was still in total darkness.

The raised platform that reminded Willow so much of the stage at the Bronze had nothing on it but a large chair. The chair was entirely black and red and looked like a throne. It had a high back with ornate designs, and upon closer look, Willow could see that the seat cushion was leather. There was a set of steps directly in front of the chair that would allow easy passage from one level to the other.

"Step forward, girl, into the light," a somewhat familiar woman's voice rasped.

Not knowing what else to do, Willow followed the order and walked a few steps into the lighted area. She looked around to see who had spoken, but no one was visible. That wasn't a surprise, however, because she couldn't see anything outside of the pool of light.

"Well, well, well, never expected you here," the same woman said with a throaty chuckle. Willow was confused; the voice had originally spoken from in front of her, near the stage area, but now it came from the darkness Willow had just left. "If you're trying to find where I am according to my voice, you might as well stop. I'm having a good time moving around to confuse you."

As the woman continued to speak, Willow tried to place where she had heard the voice before. She dug through her mind, trying to remember where and when this sultry woman's voice had been in her life.

"I see you're trying to put it all together," the woman said, now speaking from Willow's left side. "Think you've got it figured out?" she asked tauntingly.

After a long silence, the woman spoke again, this time with no chuckle or taunt in her voice. "I think you'll find it in your best interest to answer me when I ask you a question."

Willow cleared her throat and said shakily, "Yes, I think I have it figured out."

"Well, I do hope that you're right," the woman said, the laughter back in her tone. "I know how you love so much to be right. Why don't we find out?"

Willow stared straight ahead to where she had heard the voice come from. "Yes, why don't we?" she replied.

The voice gave another low chuckle, and as its owner stepped in to the light of the stage, Willow nodded her head. She had been right.

Standing onstage, in all her leather-clad glory, was Willow's vampire doppelganger. And the chilling smile she had on her face made Willow's blood run cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awareness, Chapter 3**

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** fan fiction**

"So, this time I'm not the one who ends up in the wrong reality," Vamp Willow said as she stared down at her human counterpart. "And I'm sure Little Miss Fluffy here has no idea what to do in the scary world of me," she uttered condescendingly. "How'd you get here?"

"I-I don't know," Willow answered. "I was actually kind of hoping maybe you could tell me."

"Like I know," Vamp Willow said with an eye roll. "Oh, the poor thing looks scared. Probably thinking about how there's no Slayer here to save her this time."

Without thinking it through, Willow turned around and took off running into the darkness. She didn't know which direction to go to end up at the door, but she figured she could try. Her sprint was ended quickly when a hard body stepped into her path and knocked her over.

Vamp Willow laughed once dryly. "The human thinks she can run away from me. Sorry, sweetie, not a chance."

The large male vampire whom Willow had run into yanked her up off the ground and walked her back into the light. At first, the redhead struggled, but she quickly realized that was pointless and stood still, trying to ignore the pain of the man's tight grasp around her arm.

"I appreciate your efforts, but we can't have you running off. No, that just isn't the way it works. So…" Vamp Willow snapped her fingers and light came up in another area of the warehouse, illuminating a wall. "Any day now, James," Vamp Willow muttered as she gestured the vampire holding Willow towards the wall.

James the vampire started dragging Willow towards the lit wall that was next to the stage, and as they got closer, Willow could see chains attached to it. Willow began to struggle again, but it was no use, and within seconds she was chained to the wall. The shackles were loose around her wrists, but it was still not a comfortable position to be in.

"Ah, much better," Vamp Willow said as she settled herself into her throne, throwing her legs over one of the arms and turning so she could face Willow.

"W-what's going on?" Willow asked tentatively, unable to keep herself from stuttering out of fear.

"Aren't you the smart one? The thinker? Why don't you tell me what you think is going on?" Vamp Willow retorted harshly.

Willow gulped and then took a deep breath, trying to make herself sound confident. "I really don't know. I have some theories, but they don't make sense. If you wanted to eat me, I'd be dead by now. If you wanted to torture me, these chains wouldn't be so loose. If I were a toy for one of your minions, they'd be out here playing with me. So I have no idea what you're up to."

Vamp Willow looked at Willow for a moment before swinging her legs to the front of her chair and standing up. She walked down the steps as she spoke. "All very good guesses. You are definitely the smart one. But as you've figured out, none of them are right." Vamp Willow stopped a few feet in front of Willow and started pacing back and forth. "I have you here because I'm going to teach you some things. Things that you, even being so smart, have no idea about."

"And what do you think you can teach me?" Willow inquired, bravado pouring into her voice. If this was to be some verbal game, she was sure she could talk her way out of it.

"Willow, I'm going to teach you about you," Vamp Willow said in a calm, reasonable voice unlike any of her previous speaking tones.

"How could you possibly know anything about me?" Willow asked incredulously.

Vamp Willow threw her head back and laughed. "You're kidding, right?" She looked at Willow, who stared back at her with genuine confusion in her eyes. "Oh, you're not. Can't believe I have to explain this," Vamp Willow groaned. She stopped pacing for a moment and turned to face the human redhead. Looking her square in the eye, she said in a saccharine voice, "I know everything about you because I am you."

"You are not me," Willow declared forcefully, scoffing at the very idea. "I mean, just look at you! You're all evil and skanky and leather-wearing! I am none of those things."

"First of all, I'm honored that you called me skanky," Vamp Willow said sweetly. "But that's not anything to do with my point. Some would argue that you are right. I, however, know the truth. I am you. I'm just all the parts of you that you tamp down and insist upon ignoring. If you ever let yourself be free for just a second, you would find me inside of you."

Willow stared at her vampire counterpart, and as much as she didn't want to, she had to admit that what the sexy vamp was saying made sense. But she refused to entertain the thought that these things might be true. "No," she said, putting on her resolve face. "This is who I am, a sensible, well-behaved young woman who eats her vegetables and gets good grades and generally makes her parents proud. Not some nasty tramp."

"Oh really?" Vamp Willow asked slyly. "So if you tune out all of the voices that tell you what you should be or what you're supposed to be, there's not a little part of you that wants to be bad? You're telling me that you never feel like being naughty or messing around? Breaking the rules and having some goddamn fun for once?"

Willow looked down at the ground and said, "That's right. Never," but even she could hear the lie and the weakness in her voice.

Vamp Willow threw her hands up in the air. "And you see, right there is our first problem. Lying to your friends or your family is one thing, but the fact that you just lied here, when you're with only a bunch of people who don't care about you, ultimately means that you're lying to yourself. You're so deep in denial and you have no earthly idea! You're a denier! You can't just say…" Vamp Willow caught herself mid-rant and shook her head to clear it, a move Willow recognized as something she did all the time. "You know what, I have a much better way to prove my point than blabbering on here. James, come here," the vampire beckoned.

Willow looked up and watched as the vampire who had chained her to the wall walked up to Vamp Willow. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, and then with a nod, he walked back into the darkness.

"Everyone else, get out of here!" Vamp Willow commanded, and although Willow saw or heard no movement, Vamp Willow waited for a moment and then looked out into the darkness before continuing.

"You see, I'm keeping you here to teach you, or rather show you, the things about yourself that you insist on denying," Vamp Willow stated in a remarkably matter-of-fact tone. "It's really not fair for you to be so good all the time. And it's not healthy either. Everyone needs some release. And, contrary to what your fluffy pink sweaters and long loose skirts say, there is so much sexual frustration coursing through you that the best release for you would be a sexual one."

"Hey, I've done some sexy stuff," Willow retorted with a pout.

"Yes, you've had a couple silly boy toys," Vamp Willow said with a wave of her hand. "But there's our other problem. You won't admit that the reason you've felt no release is because all your fooling around has been with the wrong people."

Vamp Willow took a few steps towards Willow until they were only about a foot apart. The two redheads stared at each other for a moment, the human with an expression of confusion and the vampire with one of superiority.

"As bizarre as it sounds and is, I for some reason want to help you," Vamp Willow said as she stepped back. "And that is what I intend to do. Anne, come out here."

Willow followed the vampire's gaze to the stage, and her jaw dropped as the vampire Vamp Willow had called Anne entered into the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Awareness, Chapter 4 **

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**fan fiction**

**A/N: Femslash is about to occur in this chapter. If you have an issue with that but for some reason ignored the warning at the very beginning of this story and started reading it anyway, I suggest stopping now. Because it's going to happen here, and I don't want to piss anyone off. I'm not a fighter, I'm a lover **

"Buffy…" Willow gasped as she stared up at the vampire who had just walked onto the stage.

"Oh, no," Vamp Willow said with a giggle. "You're worried that I turned this world's Slayer. That's incorrect. Just as you in your reality are the human version of me, your Buffy is the human version of Anne here. It just happens that Anne's alternate reality human is the Slayer."

Willow watched the vampire on the stage as Vamp Willow spoke. She couldn't get over the fact that this demon standing on the stage was in the form of her best friend. And there was literally not a missed detail. Anne had it all: the differing shades of blonde in her hair, from almost platinum to almost chestnut brown; the large hazel eyes that were currently quite dark; the small pink mouth shaped into a slight pout; and the tan unblemished skin that almost glowed.

One blatantly obvious thing that was different: the vampire's clothes. While Willow recognized that she was much more conservative than Buffy, not even on her most confident day would the human blonde be caught dead in what her vamp doppelganger was wearing. A bright pink tube top covered Anne's chest and nothing else, leaving her tight abdomen bared to the world. Her bottom half was not much better concealed. A black sequined skirt, both incredibly tight and incredibly short, clung to the tops of Anne's thighs, showing off her lean, toned legs. A pair of much too high silver shoes and an excessive amount of eye makeup completed the ensemble.

Willow knew she should be disgusted by, and probably frightened of, this vampire who looked exactly like her reality's Buffy. But for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde. And as a heat started to radiate through her body, Willow realized why. She enjoyed the way Anne looked. She was thinking quite hard about the things she wouldn't mind doing to that lithe, toned body that was on display in front of her. She was thinking thoughts that she then realized she should not be thinking about her best friend, or at least her best friend's body.

"And you're thinking away again," Vamp Willow smirked. "My dear, you do that much too often. It's not good for you to think so much. It makes you worry, and that makes you sad."

"You show me a vampire that looks exactly like my best friend and you expect me not to think?" Willow uttered in disbelief. "I know I am an overthinker, but I'm pretty sure anyone would be thinking hard in this situation."

Anne started walking across the stage towards the steps and then came down to the floor. She never took her eyes off of Willow, and the expression in them was one that Willow had only ever seen before on an animal show where a lioness was stalking her prey. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Tell me," Vamp Willow said casually as she walked aside so Anne could be directly in Willow's view. "What do you think of Anne?"

"What do you mean, what do I think of her?" Willow asked back, unsure of how the vampire wanted her to answer. She was afraid that one misstep would mean two sets of fangs in her neck, so she wanted to make sure not to piss anyone off.

"I mean, what do you think of her, physically?" Vamp Willow inquired with raised eyebrows, hoping for a good answer from the human.

"Oh," Willow breathed. "Well, she's beautiful."

Willow hoped that this was the right answer, and it seemed that it was at least acceptable because no one was attacking her. As Anne began to get closer, Willow's heartbeat started picking up speed, and she tried to attribute the increase to fear, but she was fairly certain that was not the cause.

"Beautiful?" Vamp Willow asked, and Willow gave a small nod. Vamp Willow twirled her finger, and Anne gave a little spin, giving her hips a slight shake. "That's all you think of her?"

Anne took a couple steps towards the chained up Willow and pouted her lips. Willow's heart continued to beat faster, and the heat she had felt earlier returned with a vengeance. It started pulsing in her stomach, and try as she might, Willow was unable to stop it from slowly pulsing lower. "Fine, she's more than beautiful. She's hot, sexy, mind-blowingly gorgeous."

Vamp Willow gave a little chuckle as she leaned against the stage and watched her plan play out. It seemed this was going to work out well for all involved. "So, Willow, you think she's attractive?"

Willow gulped and looked briefly at Anne as she said, "Yes, she is very attractive."

Anne took a few steps closer to her until they were literally inches apart. Willow could feel Anne's breath on her lips, deceptively hot for a dead person. If Willow had possessed the ability to lean forward, they would easily be kissing. However, they were still apart and Willow was getting very angry about that.

"Just one more question. Are _you_ attracted to her?" Vamp Willow asked breathily, now standing only inches away from Willow herself, but on the side. She and Anne held every muscle taut, waiting for the human's reply.

Willow looked straight into those eyes that were Buffy's without being Buffy's, and answered softly, "Yes."

It turned out this was the magic word, and suddenly Anne's lips were on Willow's. The kiss was passionate and hungry and not at all shy. After a moment, Willow pried Anne's lips open with her tongue and slid inside the blonde's mouth. Their tongues began rubbing and entangling as they continued to kiss. The blonde rested her hands on the redhead's hips and guided them as they started to sway.

Vamp Willow walked back and leaned against the stage once more. This was what she had wanted to show Willow. This was what she wanted the human to stop denying. Plus, Vamp Willow would be the first to admit that she was a total voyeur, and watching two very hot girls go at it got her riled up as well.

Anne and Willow's kiss continued to heat up, and the vampire started trying to coax Willow's sweater up over her head. She quickly realized that that would be impossible, so she came up with a plan B. The blonde kissed her way to the redhead's ear, and after sucking on her earlobe for a moment, whispered, "Sorry I'm not at all sorry about your sweater."

"What about my…" Willow started to ask breathily, but her question was answered when her sweater was literally torn off of her, revealing her pink bra.

"You're all matchy-matchy. Cute," Anne murmured before returning to sucking on Willow's earlobe. The human thought about spitting out some biting comeback, but then the vampire's hands were on her breasts and her mouth was on her neck, and the ecstasy at this touching removed all negative thoughts from her head.

Pulling the bra up so its cups were no longer covering Willow's pale, freckled breasts, Anne began to suck on the redhead's nipple. Willow moaned in pleasure at this intimate touch, and her nipple hardened against Anne's tongue. The blonde then kissed her way to the other nipple and gave that one the same attention. Anne pulled back from the redhead's body for a moment, and Willow started to groan because she didn't want this to be over, but it wasn't. Anne had only separated them so she could remove her tube top.

Her perky, tan breasts exposed, Anne leaned in to Willow and kissed her again. She shook her chest against the redhead's and enjoyed the pleasurable sensation. Then the blonde pressed her entire body on to Willow's and found herself immensely turned on by the heat gathering between the human's legs. Wanting to feel as much of it as possible, Anne started grinding her hips against Willow's, making her that much hotter. A small moan escaped Willow's mouth each time Anne's hips hit her clitoris.

Anne quickly slid her hands in between their bodies, and Willow suddenly felt her skirt hit the floor. The grinding continued, and the feeling of pleasure grew as the layers between Anne's skin and her own decreased.

Stopping the grinding of their hips, Anne bit Willow's bottom lip, released it, and then started kissing down her torso. She reached the redhead's navel and dropped to her knees, then her lips lingered there for a moment. Willow's eyes opened, and she looked down to see why the kissing had stopped. Anne's hands were scrunched around the tops of both Willow's tights and underwear, but she wasn't moving.

"Are you enjoying this, human?" Vamp Willow uttered huskily. She made no effort to conceal how excited she was. Willow looked at her doppelganger and nodded forcefully. "You want her to continue?" Vamp Willow asked.

"Yes," Willow gasped, and before the 's' was completed, her tights and her panties were at her knees. Anne started just by gently kissing at the very top of her sex. Then the blonde decided it was time to taste the redhead, and the sucking began.

Willow arched her back to give Anne a better angle, and the move immediately started to pay off. The blonde used her fingers to separate the redhead's folds, and her tongue began flicking in and out. Willow gave a small gasp every time the vampire's tongue entered her, and Anne decided that was the cue to kick it up a notch.

Her mouth tickled Willow's folds for a moment longer and then started giving some close attention to the redhead's clit. After rubbing her fingers around the slit, Anne slowly inserted two fingers inside of Willow. This first insertion made Willow give a yelp almost as if she were in pain, but Anne tickled Willow's clitoris with her tongue until the redhead was definitely feeling nothing but pleasure once again. The tongue work continued as Anne slowly started pumping the fingers in and out of Willow.

Anne's slow pace gradually increased, and as she pumped faster, Willow's moans and gasps became louder. Soon she was moving as fast as she could, and Willow's moans and gasps had turned into full-on screams. Anne could feel all of the redhead's muscles starting to tense, particularly the ones wrapped around her fingers. She sucked harder than she had before on Willow's clit and continued pumping.

"Buffy! Buffy! Oh my God, Buffy!" Willow screamed as she went over the edge. This was by far the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, and the sensitivity was incredible. Anne continued massaging Willow's clit with her tongue as she pulled her fingers out of the redhead and rubbed her folds for a moment. Willow stared down as the blonde disengaged her mouth from Willow's body and then started rubbing the result of Willow's orgasm over her breasts. Then the vampire stuck her fingers in her mouth and tasted Willow once again, moaning in the pleasure of her.

Anne slowly got up from off her knees and glued her body to Willow's once more. Then she brought their lips together, and the kiss continued for a while. Willow pulled her head back to separate herself and Anne and yelled to Vamp Willow, "You know, these chains aren't really fair. What if I want to return to the favor?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Vamp Willow sighed, not really leaving her fantasy world. "Anne, if you would please."

On Vamp Willow's command, Anne grabbed the shackles on Willow's wrists and tore them open, leaving her hands free to roam. And roam they did. Without a thought, Willow yanked up Anne's tight black skirt, revealing what she had hoped for, that the blonde was not wearing underwear. As they kissed, Willow grabbed Anne's tight, firm ass and shuddered as the blonde moaned right into her mouth. Willow slapped Anne's ass, and the vampire thrust her hips into Willow's, causing them both to kiss more hungrily.

While still kissing, Willow nervously moved her hands to the front of Anne's body. First she gripped her breasts and fondled them. She flicked the nipples with her fingers until they were nice and hard. Then her hand slid down Anne's stomach and ended right below her navel.

"Go ahead," Anne breathed heavily onto the human's lips, and Willow's hand began to rub Anne's clitoris. Anne moaned and shuddered as Willow toyed with her clit, and then her pleasure increased as Willow slid three fingers inside her. Copying Anne's motion, Willow pumped slowly at first, and then picked up speed until she felt Anne's orgasm all over her hand. Once again mimicking what Anne had done, Willow raised her hand to her lips and sucked her fingers clean. It was surprisingly great.

The two women finally separated, and Vamp Willow said, "That was great. Thank you both very much. Anne, you are dismissed." With that, Anne pulled down her skirt and picked up her tube top and strode onto the stage and then into darkness.

Willow realized her panties were still down, and she quickly yanked both them and her tights up. Then she bent over, picked up her skirt, and began to refasten it around her waist.

"And that's what I wanted to teach you," Vamp Willow declared smugly as she watched Willow return to a state of semi-dressed. "In your mind, Buffy is way more than your best friend. And she will not be the last girl you think of like that."

Willow listened as she picked up her sweater and held it in front of her. Seeing the giant rip, she decided it was useless and prepared to throw it back on the ground.

Suddenly, Willow couldn't think any more. All her mind could feel was a searing pain. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but she couldn't move her jaw. She couldn't move a muscle. She wasn't sure whether or not her eyes were open; she couldn't feel the lids but everything was pitch black. She was trapped, confused, scared out of her mind. But it also seemed hauntingly familiar. Before she could process why, her mind went completely black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Awareness, Chapter 5**

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** fan fiction**

As Willow's mind regained consciousness and sensation returned to her body, she felt herself lying on her back on a smooth, cold surface with her arms splayed out. She started to twitch her eyes open, and then a familiar male voice said, "Hey, I think she's awake!"

Willow opened her eyes fully to find Xander, Giles, and Buffy all standing above her. Buffy was looking concernedly at Willow's face, but it seemed that Giles and Xander were slightly distracted by her torso. Glancing down, Willow realized being back in her own reality did not mean that her sweater was magically fixed. That meant she was lying on the library floor with her chest covered by just her light pink bra, while the Scooby gang stared down at her.

"Oh my gosh," Willow uttered, her face turning an insanely bright red. Finding she still had her ripped sweater in her hands, she immediately threw it over her chest and stomach, trying to cover as much of herself as possible.

"It's okay, Will," Buffy said, kneeling down next to her best friend and stroking a piece of hair off her face. "It's okay. Xander, why don't you stop gawking and make yourself useful? Go to my gym locker and get Willow a shirt. Locker 35 and the combination's 16-42-12."

"On it!" Xander said, and then he hurried out of the library muttering, "16-42-12" under his breath.

"Here, Will, do you think you can sit up?" Buffy asked. She took Willow's shoulders and guided her up to a sitting position. "Lean against me," the blonde instructed, and Willow did as she was told.

"Ahem," Giles cleared his throat softly as he looked away from the girls, and then took his glasses off to clean them. Willow looked down and realized that her sweater had fallen down, leaving her torso bared again. She adjusted it so she was covered, and by that point Giles had replaced his glasses on his nose. "Willow, is there anything I can get you? Tea or crackers or something?"

"I'd like water and an explanation, please," Willow said in a surprisingly forceful voice.

Both Giles and Buffy looked a little surprised, but they got over it quickly. Giles responded, "I'll get you a glass of water and then give you what I think is the explanation." He nodded at the redhead and then walked into his office.

Willow sat up straight and removed her weight from Buffy. "Whoa, you sure you're good to do that, Will?" Buffy asked as she quickly put a hand on the small of Willow's back in case the redhead needed the support.

At Buffy's touch, sparks shot through Willow's back, and she couldn't keep a shudder from running through her body. "Yeah, I'm good," Willow responded, trying really hard to keep her voice from wavering. "Actually, I'd like to get up and go to a chair."

"Of course," Buffy said, and she quickly stood up so she could help her friend. She extended her hands and Willow took them, then Buffy pulled the redhead to her feet.

Willow walked to the chair and sat down, and Buffy bent over to pick up the pink sweater that had fallen to the floor. This motion gave Willow a nice eyeful of Buffy's ass, and she couldn't help but think how just a couple minutes earlier, her hand had been slapping that firm ass as her lips were attached to the blonde's. Willow shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. And it wasn't even really Buffy that she had just been with. It was some freaky vampire slut.

"Here, Will," Buffy murmured as she handed the redhead her sweater.

"Thanks," Willow replied, and she once again placed the pink sweater so that it was strategically covering as much as possible.

"Here you go, Willow," Giles said as he walked out of his office holding a glass of water. He set it on the table in front of her and then crossed to a chair and sat down.

"Thank you, Giles. Now for my explanation," Willow almost demanded.

"Ahem," Giles coughed, awkwardly clearing his throat. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd feel more comfortable if we waited to talk until Xander returns with a shirt for you."

"Oh, of course, that's fine," Willow answered. She actually didn't mind this, as it did feel weird to have Giles looking at her while she was topless.

Buffy took a seat next to Willow, and the three sat in silence for a moment before Xander came through the door. "One shirt for the Will-ster," Xander said, and he walked up and gave the shirt to Willow, then sat down on the other side of her.

"Thanks," Willow stated once again, and she quickly slid the white shirt over her head. As she pulled it down around her stomach, she immediately felt more comfortable and confident. Looking around and ending with her eyes on Giles, she said, "Tell me what everything was that just happened."

"Well," Giles murmured, trying to formulate his explanation, "I believe that while casting the locking spell, something went wrong, and because it was your spell that brought your vampire counterpart here the second time, you somehow got sucked into it. It would help me to know where you were while you weren't here. If you know or remember."

"Yeah, I remember," Willow said, taking in a deep breath and swallowing.

"It's okay, Willow," Buffy uttered softly, and she casually took Willow's hand and squeezed it. The same sparks that had occurred when Buffy touched Willow's back ran through Willow once again, this time shooting through her arm.

_Quit it, self! _Willow yelled internally, willing herself not to have these sorts of reactions to her best friend. Then she realized that Buffy, Xander, and Giles were still waiting for an answer, and she cleared her throat and said, "I was in an alternate universe where Vamp Willow was like the queen or something. I think it might have been Sunnydale, but I really have no idea."

"Ah," Giles breathed. "That does explain a little bit, or at least help things make sense. This sounds bad, but I really don't know what occurred. I just know that there was some sort of mystical connection between you and the world of your doppelganger, and that we were able to break that mystical connection and return you here."

"Well I know that you're safe and here now, and that's all that matters to me," Buffy said, looking at Willow with so much genuine caring in her eyes. "And I think it's time that we get you home."

"I-I don't want to go back to my house," Willow stuttered. "Do you think I could spend the night with you, Buff?"

"Of course," Buffy answered, and the two girls smiled at each other as they stood up. Then Buffy caught the wide grin on Xander's face and told him, "No, Xander, you are not invited to this sleepover."

"Aw man, you always have to ruin all my fun!" Xander whined as the three teenagers began to walk out of the library.

"Get some rest, Willow. You might feel a little sickly sometime soon, but it's nothing that won't go away," Giles called out.

"Thank you, Giles," Willow answered over her shoulder. "Goodnight." Buffy took Willow's arm and slipped it into the crook of her own, and they started to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Awareness, Chapter 6**

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** fan fiction**

Buffy and Willow parted ways with Xander in front of Buffy's house and then walked to the front door. "I doubt my mom will be awake," Buffy said. "She mentioned something about going to the gallery early tomorrow morning." She quietly opened the door, stepped inside, and found that she was right; her mom was already in bed for the night.

"Uh, you coming, Will?" Buffy asked jokingly as she held open the door while her friend just stood outside.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry," Willow muttered, and she came in quickly and let Buffy shut the door behind her.

"Wow, you're really out of it. Giles was right, you need rest. Let's go get ready for bed," Buffy said, and the two girls tiptoed up the stairs to Buffy's room.

Buffy went to her dresser and pulled open a drawer, then tossed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to her best friend. "Why don't you go use the bathroom first? I'm pretty sure your toothbrush is still in there from the time you left it."

"Thanks," Willow said. She walked across the hall to the bathroom, and only once she was locked in did she let her mind truly start to race.

_Okay, what am I going to do here? I can't just act like there's nothing going on in my brain. Buffy would see through that immediately, and she would catch me in any sort of lie too. God, I was hoping that what happened was just some weird vampire emotion trick that Vamp Willow played, but she was right. The feelings I have for Buffy are real, and I can't deny them. But what on earth am I going to do? Earlier tonight, I had an orgasm while screaming her name. How in heaven can I handle this?_

After washing her face and brushing her teeth and still not coming to any sort of answer, Willow decided to give up thinking and just go to bed. She walked quietly back to Buffy's room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Will," Buffy said casually, turning to face her friend. She was in her pajamas too, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked to the bed and sat down next to Willow. "Now, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but you just seem really shaken up, and I want to make sure you're okay. Especially with…well, with the way you looked when you returned. The lack of sweater, I mean. Do you want to talk about what happened in Vamp Willow's world?"

Willow stared down at her legs, refusing to look into the hazel eyes that she knew were fixed on her. "I'm fine. You don't need to be worried," Willow muttered, playing with a loose thread on the quilt of the bed. "Vamp Willow just taught me some things."

"What kind of things, Willow?" Buffy asked gently.

"Things about myself," Willow replied, still not looking at Buffy.

"Good things? Bad things? Do you not want to tell me?" Buffy pried a little further.

"I'm not sure I can tell you," Willow answered, and she finally raised her eyes and returned Buffy's gaze.

Buffy opened her mouth to say, "Will, you can tell me anything," but something about the look in Willow's eyes stopped her.

Willow stared at Buffy and marveled again how Anne the vampire had gotten every little detail right. Her heart started to race as she scanned the beautiful, tan face in front of her, ending with her eyes on Buffy's small mouth. Willow wanted to feel those pink lips on hers again. She trained her gaze on Buffy's hazel-brown eyes as she leaned in closer and closer. Buffy didn't move an inch, and suddenly, the redhead's full red lips and the blonde's pouty pink ones were against each other.

At first, Buffy didn't know what to do, but she felt too stunned to push Willow away. Then Willow took Buffy's head in her hands and pulled her back by her hair, deepening the kiss, and the passion made Buffy stop thinking. She felt Willow's tongue slyly slip into her mouth and then became aware of the fact that the redhead's hands were moving along her back.

Willow kissed Buffy passionately, all of her intense feelings flowing through her body up to her mouth. She lost awareness of her hands and the rest of her body, only thinking about the fact that she was finally kissing the girl she loved. Only when Buffy pulled back quickly, separating their lips, did Willow realize that her hands were grabbing at the blonde's hipbones.

"Oh Willow I'm so –"

"No, Buffy, I'm sorry. I should never have done that. God, I'm so stupid. Can I blame it on craziness from all this magic?" Willow asked hopefully, unable to look at Buffy for longer than one second.

"Willow, it's okay," Buffy said gently. "Really, it's fine. I…um, well, I…appreciate the gesture, but…I just don't like you like that."

"I know," Willow replied, staring at the ground. "Of course you don't." She looked back up at the girl whom she figured was now her ex-best friend. "I understand if you want me to leave now. I can walk home."

"Leave? What?" Buffy exclaimed. "No, of course not, Willow! It's almost midnight. You are not about to walk home!"

"Oh, um, okay," Willow muttered, confused. "Well, I'll go sleep in the guest bedroom. Or on the couch, whichever you'd prefer," Willow said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Buffy declared, grabbing Willow's arm and using a teensy amount of Slayer strength to pull her determined body back down to the bed.

"I figured you wouldn't want me sleeping here," Willow mumbled as she extracted her hand from the blonde's.

"Because of what just happened?" Buffy asked, and Willow nodded her head. "Okay, I'm not really sure what to say or how to explain this, but I'm going to give it a shot. Like I said, though I appreciate your interest, I don't like you in that way. And since I've made that clear, I know you won't pursue me in any way. You're too good of a person to do that."

Buffy cleared her throat and grabbed Willow's hand once again, then stared into the redhead's eyes and said emphatically, "Willow, I love you. And nothing's going to change that. You're my best friend, the best best friend a girl could ask for, and I'm going to take care of you. So you stay right where you are while I go to the bathroom and finish getting ready for bed, then we'll go to sleep."

Willow nodded her head obediently and then watched as Buffy walked across the hall.

_She is really incredible. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. We'll figure this out. Everything's going to be okay. _

All of a sudden, Willow felt a splitting headache coming on, and the room started spinning a little. _Must be the feeling sick that Giles was referring to. _She scooted back on the bed, pulled the covers up, and crawled under them. She laid her head on a pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Then she shut her eyes and her breathing slowed.

Buffy returned from the bathroom to find Willow curled up in bed, already asleep. With a half-smile, she turned off the light, then walked to her bed, pulled back the other side of the covers and slid in next to Willow. The redhead stirred and started to mumble something, but Buffy rubbed her arm soothingly and murmured "It's okay, Willow. Go to sleep."

Buffy continued to rub her best friend's arm gently, stopping only when she was sure that Willow was asleep again. The blonde snuggled under the covers close to Willow, taking comfort in the fact that the redhead was still beside her. She knew that they were going to have to have a pretty long talk in the morning, but she wasn't worried. She and Willow were great friends, and nothing was going to change that.

Staring up at the ceiling, Buffy took a deep breath and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

THE END


End file.
